The Unwanted House Guest
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A long, hot summer day is filled with an unwanted guest. The Weasley Family works together to figure out how to get rid of the guest.


Disclaimer. I don't own it.

**Written for Hogwarts Online Prompt of the day. **

**Prompt for Monday June 21: The Longest Day**

As Ron stared up at the ceiling he reflected on how boiling hot it was, and how he wished he had something cooler to wear even though he was in his briefs. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream filled his ears as the once quiet morning was disturbed. Ron raced from the bedroom to their kitchen where Hermione stood atop a chair pointing towards the other chair.

"A MOUSE. A BIG FAT HAIRY MOUSE. Over near the chair!" She pointed. Their seven year old little child Hugo raced in from the living room where he was playing with his blocks. He eyed his mum's wand on the table and grabbed it.

"Mummy I'll save you!" Hugo said defending his mum.

"NO!" Shouted Ron and Hermione at the same time. Before they could get to him, his nine-year-old sister Rose came towards Hugo. Rose tripped falling to the floor, as she tried getting the wand out of her brother's hand. Before either of them knew it, the wand turned the mouse into a snake. Hermione screamed even more. She hated snakes with a passion. The long, black snake slithered toward the children.

"Mommy!" Hugo said with a whine. Rose stood up with Hugo behind her. She held the wand firm in her hands. When she was only five-years-old, Rose knew how to transfigure an animal to an object. Hermione caught Rose several times transfiguring a rabbit to a lamp. How the child knew how to transform, Hermione didn't know. She only guessed that Rose had Hermione's brains, now that Hugo showed he transfigured a mouse to a snake Hermione guessed Hugo had her brains too.

"Rose, make him a bunny," Hermione suggested. Ron stood there in the threshold of the kitchen in awe of what his children could do. Rose concentrated with all her might and turned the snake into a rabbit before it came too close.

"But I wanted to save the day," Hugo said unhappily.

He pouted for a moment, and then snatched the wand from Rose. He concentrated hard too, and turned the rabbit back to the ugly unwanted house guest. The mouse stood for a moment confused. The eyes stared up at Rose and Hugo and started running from the kitchen. It raced from the kitchen, under Ron's legs through the hallway, and to the living room. Everyone including Hermione followed the mouse.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Hermione shouted. "Where is your wand Ronald?" She demanded as she caught up to Ron.

"In the bedroom!" He shouted back.

"Then go get it!" Hermione said as she chased after her children.

Ron raced to the bedroom, saw the wand on the bedside table, grabbed it and raced back down. He then found his family chasing after the mouse in Rose's bedroom. He saw the mouse escape to the pile of stuffed animals Rose had. Rose began searching through her stuffed animals.

"Eww! I don't want that thing touching my clean animals!" She said as she looked.

Hugo hung in the doorway feeling guilty. He decided it was best to stay out of everyone's way when the mouse charged at him. He then looked at Rose's dresser and saw an empty shoe box. Quietly Hugo grabbed the box, as the mouse charged under Hugo, Hugo trapped the mouse with the box. Hermione, Rose and Ron raced towards Hugo carefully watching the box that held the unwanted house guest. Ron patted him on his back as Hermione and Rose gave him hugs.

"Hugo! You saved the day after all!" Hermione said.

"I did?" He said confused.

"Yes! You stopped that foul creature," Rose said. Ron looked at Rose.

"Since when do you use the word foul?" Ron asked his daughter.

"Since I heard mum using it," she said honestly. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Like mother, like daughter," they said together.

"At least you have your mother's brains, and ability to transfigure something. Won't Professor McGonagall be proud? I'm proud of both of you. Rose, for someone so young you have a strong vocabulary already. Hugo, you saved the day and fixed your mistake by doing so," Ron said giving his son a hug.

"I think this is the longest day so far this week, and this week has just begun," Hermione said as they walked to the kitchen. Ron stayed behind to take care of the mouse.

They sat together at the table when Ron came in he slouched down.

"What did you do with the mouse?" Hermione asked.

"Transfigured it to a stuffed animal. Rose you now have a new brown mouse stuffed animal," He said looking at his daughter.

"EWW Daddy I don't want it," Rose shrieked.

"Only joking. I let it go outside in the garden. Crookshanks can get it," he replied. They laughed enjoying their time together.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
